


Očijukanje u snijegu

by Pritipikchr45



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Single Parents, Snowball Fight
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pritipikchr45/pseuds/Pritipikchr45
Summary: Nakon što Beacon Hills završi zatrpan u snijegu, samohrani otac Stiles ima pune ruke posla sa četverogodišnjim sinom, poslom i čišćenjem svog prilaza. Derek natjera vlastitog sina da očisti Stilesov prilaz, no to samo pokrene lavinu događaja u kojima Derek pomaže Stilesu s hrpom drugih stvari. To je u redu, jer Derek ne želi propustiti bilo koju priliku da se druži sa Stilesom.





	Očijukanje u snijegu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310610) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Derek se zaustavi kraj prozora dnevne sobe. Kroz noć je napadalo dvadesetak centimetara snijega, ali to nije ono što mu je zgrabilo pažnju. Lik koji živi preko puta ulice, Stiles, odmeće snijeg s kolnog prilaza ispred svoje kuće.

Derek gleda kako se Stiles muči. Ruke mu skližu s drške lopate jer nagrabi previše snijega odjednom. Pola snijega ispadne s lopate prije nego ga Stiles može baciti u stranu. Tek je očistio manje od pola, tako da ima još puno posla prije nego što može izaći s autom.

Derek baci oko na sat; 9:02. Ne zna Stilesa toliko dobro, no zna da ima četverogodišnjeg sina koji ide u vrtić i posao u šerifovom uredu gdje mu je otac šerif. Isto tako zna da Stiles kasni na posao. Derek suosjeća s njim; vrlo dobro zna koliko je teško biti samohrani otac.

Sljedećeg ponedjeljka napada više od tridesetak centimetara snijega. U utorak ujutro Derek ulazi u svoj SUV da odveze Coopera u školu kad zagleda Stilesa kako pokušava očistiti snijeg s prilaza ispred kuće. Derek pogleda na sat i vidi da je Stiles ovaj put počeo odmetati sat i pol ranije nego prošli tjedan.

Sljedeća mećava je za vikend s novih trideset centimetara snijega. To je skoro jedan metar snijega na tlu, skupa sa šezdesetak centimetara koji su napadali u zadnja dva tjedna. Kad se Cooper spusti niz stepenice u nedjelju ujutro, Derek stoji kraj prozora držeći svježu šalicu kave u ruci.

„Što to gledaš?“ Cooper upita na putu do kuhinje.

„Želim da ideš očistiti snijeg ispred kuće od Stilinskih.“

„Molim?“ Cooper uzvikne i proviri iza štoka. Njegova tamna kosa je čupava i nepočešljana. „Još posla? U nedjelju? Pa zašto?“

„Jer ja tako kažem.“ Derek reče i prisili se da se okrene od prozora da ne izgleda kao neki čudak. Uđe u kuhinju gdje Cooper već pokušava ugurati svježe ispečene muffine u usta. Derek se namršti.

„Oprosti tata.“ Cooper promrmlja s ustima punih muffina od banane i oraha. Proguta zalogaj. „Umirem od gladi.“

„Ja sam tebe čekao.“ Derek reče i zgrabi muffin.

„Zašto moram ići čistiti tuđi prilaz?“ Cooper se buni. Iako mu je već četrnaest godina, još uvijek se više ponaša kao dijete nego odrasla osoba. Derek to nikad ne bi priznao naglas, ali mu je zapravo drago.

„Zato što je to dobro djelo.“ Derek objasni.

„Ali već moram čistiti i _naš_ prilaz.“

„Coop, on je sasvim sam. Ima malo dijete koji nije sin tinejdžer pa mu ne može očistiti prilaz.“ Derek se zlobno nasmije. Cooper nije zadivljen tom činjenicom. Sva njegova frustracija je izražena u namrštenim obrvama. „Sjećam se kako je bilo sve raditi sam kad si ti bio tih godina.“

„O Bože,“ Cooper zastenje, „Ne još jedno 'toliko sam žrtvovao za tebe' predavanje.“

„Možda da ga zapamtiš,“ Derek reče i stavi ruku oko Cooperovih ramena da ga odvuče u dnevnu sobu, „Ne bih je trebao toliko često pričati.“ Nasmije se kad se Cooper počne koprcati i glasno buniti. „Nakon doručka ideš preko puta.“

Derek gleda kroz prozor dnevne sobe kako Cooper odmeće snijeg s kolnog prilaza Stilinskih. Na pola je puta kad Stiles dotrči iz kuće. Nosi trenirku kojoj su nogavice ugurane u nezavezane čizme za snijeg i nezakopčanu jaknu. Kosa mu izgleda kao da se nije počešljao cijeli tjedan. Derek ne zna što razgovaraju, ali izgleda kao da Stiles pokušava nagovoriti Coopera da prestane čistiti njegov prilaz. Cooper nastavlja svoj posao.

Derek je usred kuhanja večere kasnije taj dan kad zazvoni zvonce na vratima. „Coop! Možeš li ići vidjeti tko je?“ poviče. Ruke su mu zaprljane lososovim ljuskicama. Zvono opet zazvoni i Cooper ga ne doživljava. Vjerojatno je gore sa zatvorenim vratima svoje sobe i slušalicama uguranim u uha. Ili jednostavno stvarno namjerno ignorira tatu. Derek si promrmlja nešto u bradu, malo ljut, i brzo opere ruke. Obriše ih u hlače i požuri da otvori vrata. Zvono opet zazvoni.

Kad Derek napokon otvori vrata tamo je Stiles koji drži sina za ruku. Derek se iznenadi. Stiles izgleda dosta umorno. Frizura mu je nikakva i Derek je poprilično siguran da ima hrane na obrazu.

Derek je u potpunosti očaran. Stiles mu se sviđa otkad se doselio u kuću preko puta prije gotovo godinu dana i pokušavao raspakirati stvari i u isto vrijeme paziti da mu sin ne izleti na cestu. Derek se otišao predstaviti i na kraju je on iznesao većinu stvari iz kamiona dok je Stiles odpakiravao stvari u kući.

Derek ne bi to napravio za bilo koga.

U ovom trenutku, Derek bi najradije poljubio Stilesa u crvene obraze i raspucale usne, zagrlio ga i ležao s njim na kauču, gledao filmove i možda ga nahranio juhom.

Možda je Cooper u pravu kad kaže da Dereku treba život.

„Hej.“ Stiles reče, vidljivo mu je neugodno. „Um, oprosti što te smetam, no htio sam zahvaliti tvom sinu što mi je danas očistio prilaz, makar stvarno nije bilo potrebe za tim.“

„Bilo je.“ Derek reče. „Ja sam mu rekao da to napravi.“

Stiles se iznenađeno nasmije. „Nisi trebao to napraviti, ipak, cijenim to.“

„Nema problema.“

„Um, htio sam mu ponuditi novac da…“

„Nema šanse.“ Derek reče odmahujući glavom. „Ti si nam susjed,“ Derek pogleda malog dječaka koji se skriva iza Stilesovih nogu. „i očito imaš pune ruke posla.“

„Da, samo trčim za njim.“ Stiles dira vrh kape malog dječaka. „Hej, Seth, želiš li pozdraviti stričeka Dereka?“ Dječak proviri dovoljno da mu se samo oči vide. Iste su boje kao i kod Stilesa.

Nije da Derek zna koje su boje Stilesove oči ili nešto.

„Hej Seth.“ Derek se postavi kao tata i reče. Trzne se kad se Seth brže bolje sakrije. „Oprosti.“

„Sve je u redu.“ Stiles reče. „Jako mu je neugodno ispred nepoznatih ljudi. Jedino se ne boji mog tate i najboljeg prijatelja Scotta. Stalno to komentiraju u vrtiću, no ja…“ Stiles zastane, „Sranje. Oprosti. Nisam ovdje došao da ti se jadam.“

„Sve je u redu.“ Derek reče.

Stiles odmahne glavom. „Trebao bih poći. Puštaš toplinu iz kuće, a ja moram okupati sina i staviti ga u krevet.“

„Dobro.“ Derek kaže pomalo tupavo. Nije skroz siguran što bi trebao reći. U svojoj glavi ima sve te super duhovite fore koje bi htio reći Stilesu da ga nasmije i onda bi ga pozvao u svoju toplu kuću, da sjednu jedan kraj drugoga na kauč i da se druže ispod deke. Umjesto toga stoji tu i daje kratke odgovore i još tome mu plaši sina.

Dereku ide baš glatko.

Nakon što Stiles ode, Derek se vrati u kuhinju da završi večeru. Nakon par minuta čuje Coopera kako silazi u kuhinju. „Sviđa ti se.“ Cooper kaže. „Zato sam mu morao čistiti prilaz. Jer ti se _sviđa_ sviđa.“

„Nije tako.“ Derek reče, namjerno ne gledajući u Coopera, stavljajući lososa da se marinira.

„Kako lažeš tata.“ Cooper reče. Naslonjen je na kuhinjski element i gleda u Dereka. „Znaš da mi ne smeta,“ Derek podigne pogled. „to što ti se sviđaju muški. Mislim, znam da si mi davno rekao da si biseksualan i da si izlazio s muškarcima, ali te nikad nisam vidio u toj poziciji. Cool je.“

„Hvala.“ Derek reče smiješeći se. Derek je uvijek bio veoma oprezan s kim upoznavao sina kad je bio mali. Kad je Cooper imao oko osam godina, Derek je počeo ponovo izlaziti na uporan nagovor svojih sestara; Laure i Core. Iako, izlaziti je možda pogrešna riječ. Derek se puno trošio. Izlazio je i sa ženama i s muškarcima koje je upoznao u teretani koju vodi zajedno sa sestrama. To se događalo kroz par godina, no kad je Cooper malo narastao, Derek je shvatio da Cooper točno zna što mu tata radi kad bi ga ostavio s jednom od teta. Poprilično je siguran da za to može zahvaliti njihovoj djeci. Imati jednog, pa nekad čak i dvoje ili troje, seksualnih partnera tjedno, nije nešto čime je htio biti uzor svome sinu.

Još k tome, Derek bi se svaki put vratio kući nekako neispunjen. Htio je više od seksa. Htio je nekoga koga bi mogao dovesti kući da upozna Coopera.

Činjenica da Cooperu ne smeta to što mu se Stiles zaista sviđa mu skida teret s ramena.

„Ali nije cool da me prodaješ da mu pokažeš da ti se sviđa.“ Cooper je opet namrgođen. Derek se samo nasmiješi.

„Ne radim to zato.“ Derek kaže u svoju obranu.

„Lažeš.“

Dva tjedna kasnije, dvadesetak centimetara snijega napada preko noći. Derek se probudi u 5:30 da bi stigao očistiti prilaz prije nego što mora odvesti Coopera u školu. Završi s poslom malo prije 7 i požuri se spremiti. Vraća se iz kuhinje kad zatekne Stilesa kako odmeće snijeg. Derek obuče papuče i izađe na terasu ispred kuće.

„Stiles!“ Derek poviče. Stiles se okrene oko sebe i spazi Dereka na terasi.

„Smrznut ćeš se!“ Stiles vikne. „Idi obuci jaknu!“

„Ti i Seth se spremite. Ja ću vas odvesti u vrtić i na posao nakon što ostavim Coopera.“

Stiles odmahne glavom. „Ne, ne trebaš. Stvarno. Ja mogu…“

„Ne želiš opet zakasniti na posao.“ Derek reče. „Krećemo u 7:30.“ Vrati se u kuću. Ruke i noge ga peku od hladnoće. Cooper stoji u dnevnoj sobi s prekriženim rukama i dignutom obrvom. „Ne želim čuti ni riječ.“ Derek kaže prolazeći kraj Coopera na putu do stepenica.

„Baš si nisko pao, tata.“ Cooper poviče za njim.

U 7:40 Stiles izađe iz kuće s torbom na svakom ramenu, s termosicom u jednoj ruci i Sethovom ručicom u drugoj. Ulazna vrata zaključa tek iz trećeg pokušaja i onda oprezno prohoda snijegom pokriven prilaz do svog džipa.

„Zakasnit ću u školu jer želiš povaliti susjeda.“ Cooper promumlja.

„Cooper Hale!“ Derek zaviče sirovim glasom. „Da te više nisam čuo da tako pričaš.“

„Nisam ja kriv što je istina.“ Cooper progunđa. Prekriži ruke preko prsa i sklizne niz prednje sjedalo. Stiles pokušava balansirati stvari u rukama i u isto vrijeme otvoriti vrata džipa.

„Pazi se ili nema igrica i interneta ovaj vikend.“ Derek oštro pogleda Coopera. „Trebaš li pomoć?“ Derek upita kad dođe do Stilesa.

„O Bože, da.“ Stiles izdahne. „Oprosti. Zakasnit ćeš radi mene i…“

„Sve je u redu.“ Derek ga prekine. „Daj da ja to uzmem.“ Uzme ključeve iz Stilesove ruke i prčka po bravi da se napokon ne otključa.

„Ovaj auto je sranje kad je hladno.“ Stiles reče. „Zapravo, sranje je po bilo kojem vremenu, ali nije kao da imam novaca za novi. Ali kad je hladno, brava i vrata su uvijek zamrznuti.“

Derek uzme dječju sjedalicu iz auta i jednu od torbi sa Stilesovih ramena, te ih odnese do svog auta. Postavi sjedalicu i nakon toga Stiles uzme Setha da ga zaveže.

„Da li idemo na put?“ Seth šapne.

„Ti ides u vrtić, maleni.“ Stiles reče.

„Ali nismo u đip-đipu.“

„Striček Derek nas danas vozi.“ Derek reče. Zatvori vrata i požuri se ući u auto s druge strane. Derek uđe za volan i gleda u retrovizor kako Stiles daje pusu Sethu prije nego zaveže sebe.

Prvo odvezu Coopera u školu. „Ne kasniš, vidiš?“ Derek reče dok se parkirava pred školom.

„Zabavi se danas.“ Cooper se zlobno nasmije. Derek se samo namršti.

„Volim te!“ Derek poviče za njim dok se Stiles premješta na prvo sjedalo. Cooper mu samo mahne rukom.

„Tinejdžeri, je'l?“ Stiles se nasmije i Derek okrene auto.

„Samo ti čekaj.“ Derek reče. „To je potpuno nova razina stresa i frustracija.“

Stiles se okrene da pogleda Setha koji siše palac i gleda kroz prozor. „Hej maleni, ajde nemoj sisati palac jer si veliki dečko.“ Seth makne palac iz usta zajedno s dugom niti sline. „Grozno, oprosti oprosti.“ Stiles promrmlja i počne tražiti vlažne maramice u torbi. Derek se nagne prema njemu i otvori pretinac i pokaže na maramice. „O hvala ti, spasio si me.“ Stiles reče. Posegne prema Sethu da mu obriše prste i usta. „Ne mogu ga ni zamisliti kao tinejdžera.“

„Dogodi se prije nego znaš.“ Derek reče tijekom vožnje do vrtića. „Nekad zaboravim da Cooper više nema pet godina. Makar se nekad još uvijek ponaša tako.“

Stiles uzdahne i padne u sjedalo. Derek ga pogleda krajičkom oka. Stiles izgleda totalno iscrpljeno, cijelo tijelo mu se opustilo i ima podočnjake.

„Je li sve u redu?“ Derek upita.

„Hm? Meni? Da, da, u redu sam. Samo…“ Stiles pogleda iza sebe gdje Seth opet siše palac i gleda kroz prozor. „Seth ne želi spavati sam u krevetu i sinoć… imao je mokru nezgodu u mom krevetu. Proveo sam pola noći čisteći.“ Stiles prođe rukom po licu.

„Možeš li uzeti godišnji barem jedan dan?“ Derek upita.

Stiles se nasmije u nevjerici. „Da bar. Nisam bio na godišnjem barem četiri godine.“

„Izgledaš kao da bi ti trebalo.“

„Ono što bi mi trebalo je definitivno tuširanje.“ Stiles zastenje. Derek se suosjećajno nasmiješi i stisne mu rame.

Derek čeka u autu dok Stiles ne ostavi Setha u vrtiću. Seth se zaustavi i mahne Dereku, palac mu još u ustima. Derek se nasmije i mahne natrag. Derek hvati Stilesov pogled i gledaju se mrvicu predugo.

Kad se Stiles vrati u auto, izgleda kao da će se srušiti. „Gdje je Sethova mama?“ Derek oprezno upita. „Izgleda mi kao da ovo radiš sam dugo vremena.“ Stiles ne kaže ništa, pa Derek nastavi, „Možeš mi reći da me se ne tiče.“

„Sve u redu.“ Stiles reče. „Heather me ostavila nedugo nakon što se Seth rodio. Živjeli smo u San Franciscu. Ja sam zadržao Setha i vratio se kući k svom tati tako da mi on i najbolji prijatelj mogu pomoći.“

„Cooperova mama i ja smo se razveli kad je on imao tri godine.“ Derek reče. „Nije bilo ugodno.“

„Trebali bi osnovati udrugu.“ Stiles se našali. „Preumorni, lišeni seksa, ogorčeni bivši muževi sleš očevi.“ Stiles se zaustavi u panici i naglo pogleda Dereka. „Nije da si ti umoran, lišen seksa ili ogorčen! Očito nisi lišen seksa, kako možeš biti?“

„Molim?“ Derek upita. Pogleda prema Stilesu i vidi da je skroz pocrvenio od srama, te nervozno grize usnicu. Derek se sažali. „Vjeruj mi, definitivno sam lišen seksa.“

Stiles zine, i Derek očajno pokušava ne misliti o tome. Nimalo. Ni u kojem slučaju ne razmišlja kako bi Stilesove usne izgledale oko njegovoj penisa, sve crvene i otečene od ljubljenja. Njegovi obrazi i prsa crveni od napora.

Stiles nešto priča, no Derek ga nije slušao pa se pokuša koncentrirati na njega. Možda je Derek taj kojem treba godišnji.

„Izgledaš kao ti.“ Stiles reče. „Nema šanse da je prošlo više od mjesec dana od zadnjeg puta kad si spavao s nekim. Još k tome, Cooper je tinejdžer.“

„I to bi trebalo olakšati stvari?“ Derek se nasmije.

„On može ići na čuvanje k nekom i ne plakati _cijelo vrijeme_ kad si na večeri s nekom po prvi puta u tko zna koliko _godina_ toliko jako da te tvoj najbolji prijatelj mora nazvati da se vratiš jer ga ni on ni tvoj otac ne mogu smiriti.“

„Ne, nego te samo prekoreno gleda i tiho osuđuje. Sve dok te više samo ne osuđuje, nego počinje bacati i bezobrazne komentare. Djeca su čudna kad je u pitanju seksualni život njihovih roditelja.“

„Super.“ Stiles zastenje. „Još nešto čemu se mogu nadati.“

„Doduše, nisam bio na spoju već jako dugo. Sestre me s vremena na vrijeme pokušavaju upoznati s nekim, no mislim da su napokon prestale pokušavati.“ Derek reče.

„Trebao bi se više seksati.“ Stiles reče i potvrdno kimne glavom. „Netko tko izgleda kao ti bi _sigurno_ trebao.“

Derek osjeti da mu se zagrijavaju obrazi. Misli li Stiles da je privlačan? „I ti si privlačan, znaš?“ Derek reče. Ne mora zamisliti crvenilo na Stilesovim obrazima.

„Da, jer ništa nije seksipilnije od blata i što još čega na mojoj odjeći zajedno s aromom dječje pišaline.“

„Ne smrdiš na pišalinu.“ Derek reče. „Ništa ne fali tvom izgledu.“ Malo ga je iznenadilo da je to samo tako rekao i Stiles je još više pocrvenio. Zanima ga je li Stiles zainteresiran za njega zbog mišljenja da je privlačan i svim tim crvenilom, no zna da ima pune ruke posla. Zadnja stvar koju želi je dodatno ga opteretiti s vezom. Derek nije siguran da bi trebao išta počinjati u razgovoru koji je počeo s pišalinom.

Kad Derek stane ispred šerifovog ureda, Stiles upita. „Radiš li negdje?“

„Vodim teretanu zajedno sa sestrama.“ Derek reče. „Imam fleksibilno radno vrijeme.“

„Vježbanje. Što je to?“ Stiles se nasmije pri izlasku iz SUV-a. „Hvala na vožnji.“

„Hej, daj da ti dam svoj broj mobitela.“ Derek reče. „Sljedeći put kad kasniš me možeš samo nazvati da te povezem.“

Stiles ima osmijeh od uha do uha. Derek osjeti leptiriće.

Kad se Derek vrati kući, prvo što napravi je očisti Stilesov prilaz, put do kuće i pločnik. Ignorira Cooperov znajući pogled kad se vrati kući iz škole. Može ga suditi koliko želi, Dereka nije briga.

Stiles mu pošalje poruku kasnije. _Hvala ti što si mi odmeo snijeg. Nisi trebao._

_Jedna stvar manje koju ti moraš napraviti._ Derek mu odgovori.

Cooper ga sumnjivo pogleda. „S kim se ti dopisuješ?“

Derek zaključa telefon i stavi ga sa strane. „Od kad tebe zanima sve što ja radim?“

„Od kad si počeo nešto raditi.“ Cooper odgovori.

„Čišćenje susjedovog snijega je jedva _nešto_.“

„Malo je jadno to što ga s odmetanjem snijega pokušavaš navesti da izađe s tobom.“ Cooper reče. „Onako, baš jadno.“

„Govoriš iz iskustva?“ Derek se našali, a Cooper samo zastenje i samo sakrije glavu u jastuk.

„Više nikud ne ideš sa mnom, tata. Opće me sram za tebe.“

Vrijeme je vedro sljedećih par tjedana i zato Derek nema izlike da se druži sa Stilesom. Pokušava se ne duriti po kući no baš mu i ne ide. U jednom trenutku Cooper zgrabi njegov mobitel i gurne mu ga u lice. „Daj ga više nazovi, o Bože mili. Pozovi ga van, tata! Budi muško!“

„Nekako mi se čini da smo zamijenili uloge.“ Derek reče stavljajući telefon natrag na stol. „Ja bih tebi trebao dijeliti ljubavne savjete.“

„Mislim da nemaš kvalifikacije za to.“ Cooper ga zadirkuje. Derek ga ljutito pogleda, no ljuti pogledi su davno prestali biti djelotvorni.

Derekovo čekanje da nazove Stilesa se nije isplatilo jer ga on nazove jedno jutro prije posla kad radi doručak.

„Oprosti što ti smetam.“ Stiles reče umjesto pozdrava.

„Nikad mi ne smetaš.“ Derek reče automatski. Stiles je tiho par sekundi i Derek poželi da ga zemlja proguta. _Dobar potez, Casanova_.

„Um, znači, džip ne želi upaliti i…“

„Da, naravno!“ Derek odgovori, možda malo preentuzijastično.

„Nisam još ništa ni pitao.“ Stiles se nasmije s druge strane telefona.

„Oprosti.“ Derek reče i prekrije lice rukom. Cooper se pojavi iza njega i Derek ga pogleda u trenutku kad Cooper šapće 'jadno'. Derek pucne prstima i pokaže na hladnjak, što na tata-jeziku znači _'Prestani mi se rugati i idi radi nešto korisno.'_

„Neće ti biti teško opet odvesti mene i Setha? Ne sviđa mi se što ti smetam, ali sam poprilično siguran da će me Edna otpustiti ako opet zakasnim iako mi je otac šerif.“

„Da, nema problema. Krećemo u 7:30.“

„Stvarno me spašavaš. Hvala, hvala, hvala!“

Derek poklopi slušalicu i stavi omlete na dva tanjura. Cooper već sijedi za malim stolićem za doručak s dvije čaše mlijeka. Gleda Dereka s očekivanjem.

„I? Hoću li opet zakasniti u školu?“ Pita i zagrabi malo omleta.

„Nisi zakasnio ni zadnji put.“ Derek promrmlja, a zatim pocrveni. Ne zna zašto mu je tako neugodno pričati sa sinom o ovim stvarima. Gore je nego pričati s Laurom.

Stiles opet dotrči iz kuće u 7:40, ali Cooper je ovaj put tiho. Ništa ne kaže nego samo pogleda Dereka neiznenađeno i onda zakoluta očima. Derek drži Setha za ruku kraj SUV-a dok Stiles slaže sjedalicu.

„Striček Derek.“ Reče on potiho. Derek ga pogleda iznenađeno. Čak i Stiles zastane da pogleda sina. Ima kapicu koja izgleda kao vuk i šal s kornjačama. Obrazi su mu rumeni od hladnog vjetra.

„Reci maleni.“ Derek reče.

„Naš đip-đip je gotov. Tata je rekao puno loših riječi kad se to dogodilo.“

„Je li stvarno?“ Derek pita, smiješeći se znajući da ga Stiles ne vidi.

„Tužan sam. Đip-đip mi je bio prijatelj.“ Seth gurne ruku u usta.

„Siguran sam da džip nije stvarno gotov.“

„U redu.“ Stiles se sagne da uzme Setha. „Mali, malo si mi porastao. S čim te Scott hrani?“

„Henovkama.“

„Naravno da hrenovkama.“ Stiles se nasmije i zaveže Setha.

Derek sjedne u auto prije jer Stiles mora ući s druge strane i zato Cooper kaže, „Ako ćemo ih sad voziti svako jutro, možda bi trebalo popričati s njim o boljem planiranju vremena.“

„Coop, mir.“ Derek uzdahne taman kad Stiles sjedne u auto.

Nakon što odvezu djecu, Stiles reče, „Mislim da dugujem Cooperu ispriku.“

„Zašto to misliš?“ Derek pita.

„Čuo sam ga…“

„Stiles, nije…“

„Ne krivim ga. Nikad nisam na vrijeme. I još je gore sad kad imam Setha. Samo stvarno, uvijek mislim da ne kasnim i da sam čak uranio, no onda se nešto dogodi i opet kasnim pola sata.“

„U redu je.“ Derek reče. „Cooper je nekad mrzovoljan sam od sebe. Voli uraniti u školu jer mu se sviđa jedna djevojka koju može vidjeti jedino ujutro jer nisu u istom razredu.“

„O krasno.“ Stiles reče. „Sad mu i smetam s curom.“

„Nemam ništa protiv.“ Derek se nasmije. „Još uvijek nisam spreman za njegove cure. Počele su ga zanimati i ranije, no sad želi izlaziti s njima u kino i nisam siguran da se slažem s tim dok mu je samo četrnaest godina.“

„Hm.“ Stiles pogleda Dereka i zažmiri na jedno oko dok ga promatra. „Nikad ne bih rekao da si toliko konzervativan.“

Derek uhvati volan malo jače. „Radio sam glupe greške kad sam imao petnaest i šesnaest godina i ne bih htio da ih i on napravi.“

„Točno znam na što misliš.“

„Kako si ti?“ Derek pita, vrsno mijenjajući temu razgovora. Zadnje o čem želi razgovarati su greške koje je radio kao dečko. „Spavaš li imalo bolje?“

„Ne baš. Seth ne voli kad radim išta bez njega, pa ima stvari koje moram raditi tek kad zaspe.“

„Faza kad te prati u stopu?“ Derek pita i Stiles kimne glavom.

„I sad mi je jebeni džip umro i nemam novaca da kupim novi i očito ne mogu očekivati od tebe da me voziš na posao svako jutro i…“

„Ne smeta mi.“ Derek mu ponovi.

„Ma ipak.“ Stiles se uspije osmjehnuti. „Dovoljno sam ti smetao.“

„Ne smetaš mi, Stiles.“

„Hvala ti.“ Stiles mu odgovori. Vidi se da mu je laknulo.

Derek provede ostatak dana u panici. U teretani odradi dva termina crossfit treninga, jedan termin cardio treninga i dvije konzultacije kao osobni trener. Jedna od zaposlenih osobnih trenera, Tiffany, pokušava sve da zadobije njegovu pozornost, skoro pa da je i majicu skinula. Prije 6 mjeseci bi je pozvao van, no danas Derek može razmišljati samo o Stilesu.

I zato paničari.

Cooper je već kod kuće kad se Derek vrati s posla. Laurin najstariji sin ga je dovezao kući nakon nastave. Cooper je već izvadio zaleđenu piletinu iz zamrzivača i ostavio je na kuhinjskom elementu da se odmrzava. Dereka toliko pogode emocije kad to vidi da ode u dnevnu sobu gdje Cooper gleda televiziju i da mu veliki zagrljaj.

„Tata, na čemu si?“ Cooper uzvikne uz Derekovo rame. „Napokon si pukao, je'l da?“

„Ajde pravi se malo za svoj starog.“ Derek kaže i stavi obraz na Cooperovu glavu. „Daj, zagrli me.“ Cooper uzdahne, no zagrli ga. Derek ne pušta i nakon nekoliko minuta Cooper ga potapša po leđima. „Tata, stvarno. Što ti je?“

„Samo sam sretan što te imam.“ Derek reče.

„Doooooobro.“ Cooper reče. „I ja sam sretan što tebe imam?“

Derek to nikad ne bi priznao, no jako je usamljen. Istina, tu je Cooper, njegovi roditelji i sestre, šogor i nećaci i nećakinje, no to nije isto. To je vjerojatno bio razlog zašto se spetljao s profesoricom, Kate, u srednjoj školi kad je imao šesnaest godina, zašto se oženio s Jennifer kad mu je bilo tek dvadeset, zašto je bio rastavljen s dvadeset i tri i zašto je spavao s toliko mnogo ljudi za koje nije ni znao kako se zovu u vremenu nakon toga.

Derek je sam u kuhinji. Priprema povrće za večeru uz glazbu kad se Cooper pojavi kraj njega i uzme nož da mu pomogne nasjeckati papriku. „Hoćeš li mi reći što nije u redu?“ Cooper ga upita.

„Sve je u redu.“ Derek odgovori.

„Jako loše lažeš.“ Cooper mu kaže po stoti put.

„Mislim da sam se preduboko uvalio.“ Derek napokon prizna.

„Kako to misliš? Je li se nešto dogodilo?“

Derek odmahne glavom. „Razmišljam o Stilesu.“

„A.“ Derek pogleda Coopera koji oprezno gleda paprike koje rezucka. „Stvarno ti se sviđa? Za ozbiljno? Ovo nije kao onda kad si prije izlazio?“

„Ne, nije tako.“ Cooper zuri u dasku za rezanje. Derek ga pita, „Smeta li ti to?“

Cooper razmisli koju minutu i onda reče. „Ne.“ Napokon pogleda tatu. „Ne smeta mi. Želim da budeš sretan, tata. Želim da imaš nekog s kim se možeš smijati i nekog tko će s tobom napokon gledati tvoje glupe serije na televiziji.“

„Tebi se sviđaju moje glupe serije.“ Derek ga podsjeti.

„Pa da, ali ja neću biti tu zauvijek.“ Cooper reče. „Ubrzo ću moći voziti i onda ću ići na faks i onda…“

„Coop.“ Derek reče i zatvori oči. „Stvarno večeras ne mogu razmišljati o tome da ćeš otići.“

„Vidiš? Zato trebaš nekog da ti pravi društvo. Ja ti mogu pomoći samo toliko, a i teta Laura i teta Cora isto tako.“

Derek otvori oči i pogleda Coopera. „Kad si ti postao tako mudar?“ Upita u čuđenju.

Cooper zakoluta očima toliko jako da se cijeli pokrene. „O Bože, nemoj biti pekmez.“ No, gurne Derekovo rame iz ljubavi. „Zašto jednostavno ne kažeš Stilesu da ti se sviđa?“

„Nije tako jednostavno.“

„Ne, je, jednostavno je. Ili se i ti njemu sviđaš ili ne.“

„Podsjetit ću te toga kad ti Amy kaže da joj se ne sviđaš.“ Derek odgovori bez emocija.

Cooper se namršti. „Nemoj se ni zezati, tata!“

Nakon večere Cooper i Derek odu preko puta ulice. Derek nervozno premješta još toplu Tupperwareovu posudu s viškom večere iz ruke u ruku.

„Prestani biti glupan.“ Cooper šapne. „Glupani ne izlaze sa slatkim likovima.“

„Misliš da je Stiles sladak?“ Derek pita.

Cooper slegne ramenima. „Ako ti se sviđa tako nešto, zašto ne?“ Derek pomrsi Cooperovu frizuru i Cooper progunđa pokušavajući ga zaustaviti.

Tako ih Stiles nađe pred vratima. Nasmije se. „Hej, ljudi. Što radite tu?“

„Tata ti je skuhao večeru.“ Cooper reče. Derek ga mrsko pogleda, izdajica.

„A!“ Stiles uzvikne. Derek ne zna kome je više neugodno; njemu ili Stilesu. „Nisi trebao. Nabacao sam nešto u tavu nakon što me Scott dovezao kući.“

Seth dotrči u dnevnu sobu, obučen u ništa drugo nego Supermen gaće i plahtu svezanu oko vrata kao plašt. Kad ugleda Dereka i Coopera na vratima, brzo se sakrije iza kauča.

„Seth, to su striček Derek i Cooper.“ Stiles reče, ali Seth se ne miče. „Njih poznaješ.“ Stiles doda iscrpljeno. „Sjećaš se?“ Okrene se natrag prema njima. „Oprostite, uđite, uđite.“ Stane u stranu da Derek i Cooper mogu ući, pa zatvori vrata. Derek samo stoji u dnevnoj sobi i kad ga Stiles napokon pogleda, samo mu gurne Tupperware posudu u ruke.

„Napravio sam narezanu piletinu za tortilje.“ Derek izbrblja. „Napravio sam previše i pomislio da bi ti možda htio višak da barem jednu večer ne moraš kuhati.“

„Hvala.“ Stiles reče i uzme posudicu. „Ali stvarno nisi trebao.“ Derek ode u kuhinju za Stilesom. Kad prođu kauč Stiles zastane i zabulji se u Coopera koji sjedi na podu s prekriženim nogama i pozorno sluša Setha kako mu objašnjava stvari iz svoje knjige s bojama. „Opala, tko bi rekao.“ Stiles to kaže toliko tiho da ga samo Derek može čuti.

Stiles nastavi do kuhinje i Derek za njim pun nervoze. Nije siguran zašto je toliko nervozan sad kad je već u Stilesovoj kući, no dlanovi mu se znoje više nego inače i pomisli da je prešao neku nevidljivu granicu koju nije trebao.

Derek uzme praznu posudu s polugotovim jelom od tjestenine i hrenovki koja je još uvijek na štednjaku. „Mislio sam da je Scott taj koji ga hrani samo s hrenovkama.“ Derek se našali.

Stiles pogleda na štednjak i padne u jednu od stolica na kuhinjskom šanku. „Jedino je to htio jesti danas. A prije toga sam moramo zamoliti tatu da ga pokupi iz vrtića jer sam ostao duže na poslu. Inače ga Scott i njegova žena Allison čuvaju poslije podne, ali danas je ona morala nešto obaviti, pa sam ga morao dovesti sa mnom na posao na par sati. I onda kad sam došao kući bio je nervozan jer je bio gladan i kad sam htio skuhati nešto drugo, samo je plakao.“ Stiles prođe rukom po licu.

Derek stavi ruku na Stilesovo rame i stisne ga, a Stiles se nasloni na njega. „Napet si.“ Derek reče. Osjeća kao da će mu srce iskočiti iz prsa. Odluči ignorirati svoje živce i stavi i drugu ruku na Stilesova ramena. Počne ga lagano masirati.

Stiles opusti glavu i tiho zastenje. Derek osjeti trnce u međunožju.

„Je.“ Derek počne pa zakašlje da pročisti grlo. „Je li ovo u redu?“

„Je li se ti šališ? Možda te otmem i držim u podrumu.“ Stiles reče. „Bolje je zvučalo u mojoj glavi. Zapravo i nije. Nekad ne promislim prije nego što kažem. Nekad, zapravo uvijek.“

„Evo.“ Derek reče tiho i gurne palčeve u zategnute mišiće u Stilesovom vratu. „Opusti se.“ Stiles izdahne i ispusti jedan dio tenzije iz tijela, ali su mi mišići vrata još uvijek zategnuti i ramena napeta. Derek pritisne malo jače, sve vrijeme gledajući njegov vrat i kratke vlasi kose na kraju vrata. Primijeti i par madeža koji se skrivaju ispod ruba majice. Poželi mu skinuti majicu i poljubit svaku točkicu.

Derek mu masira ramena i s palčevima miče napetost. Stiles se počinje opuštati. Dereku se trenutak čini jako intimnim i naelektriziranim dok prstima miluje meku kožu ispod Stilesovih uši. Derek zadrži prste na tom mjestu. Njegov dodir je nježan.

„Hej Stiles, mogu li…“ Cooper zastane zbog prizora koji ga dočeka kad uđe u kuhinju. Derek se brzo izmakne par koraka unazad i Stiles iskoči iz stolice. Cooper ih oboje pogleda i Derek se jedino nada da se ne vidi da mu se digao jer je napaljen više nego što je bio dugo vremena, a to je izrazito neugodna situacija kad te sin gleda.

„Da, reci?“ Stiles pita. Glas mu se čini višim nego inače. „Je li Seth u redu?“

„Um.“ Cooper skakuće s noge na nogu, ne gledajući u njih. „Samo me zanimalo da li mogu dobiti nešto za piti i Seth je rekao da možemo podijeliti gospodina Kandžu?“

Stiles zine. „Stvarno je to rekao? Baš tako? Da možete podijeliti gospodina Kandžu?“

„Da?“ Cooper reče nesigurno. „Oprosti ako to nije u redu…“

„Zar se šališ?“ Stiles uzvikne. „Ti si kao dar s neba.“

Cooper i Derek se pogledaju. Derek je isto zbunjen kao i Cooper. Slegne ramenima.

„Što je gospodin Kandža?“

Stiles otvori ormarić. Okrene se i u ruci mu je dječja čašica u obliku velikog raka s držačima sa svake strane u obliku kandži. Ima i slamku. „Ovo je gospodin Kandža.“ Stiles objasni. Makne poklopac, otvori hladnjak i uzme sok od jabuke iz njega. „To je Sethova najdraža čašica. Samo ja, Scott i moj tata smijemo piti iz nje. Ovo, ovo je legendarno.“ Vrati poklopac na nju i da je Cooperu u ruke. „Nadam se da je sok od jabuke u redu. Mogu ti dati nešto gazirano ako želiš.“

Cooper uzme gospodina Kandžu sa smiješkom na licu. „Ne treba. Čast mi je piti iz gospodina Kandže. Kako bih to mogao odbiti?“ Vrati se u dnevnu sobu.

Stiles Coopera prati pogledom. „Napravio si dobar posao s njim.“ Reče nakon nekog vremena. „Nemam riječi, a to se nikad ne događa. Samo ne mogu vjerovati da Seth želi podijeliti svoju čašicu s njim.“

„Hvala.“ Derek reče. „Ponosim se njime.“

Stiles vrati sok u hladnjak. „Nadam se da će i Seth biti tako super.“

„Sigurno hoće.“ Stiles zatvori vrata hladnjaka i okrene se da ga može vidjeti. „Ti si dobar otac, Stiles.“

„Nemam taj osjećaj.“

„Nemam ni ja.“ Derek se nelagodno okrene. Osjeća se veoma neugodno i pomalo napaljeno sad kad je trenutak prošao. Barem mu se penis ponaša pametnije nego u pubertetu i ne diže se nepotrebno. „Zapravo sam došao k tebi s razlogom. Zanimalo me da li mogu pogledati što nije u redu s tvojim džipom.“

„Sad?“ Stiles pogleda kroz prozor. Vani je mrak.

„Ne, ne sad.“ Derek zakoluta očima. „Sutra, kad će vani biti svijetla.“

„Znaš raditi na autima?“ Derek kimne glavom i Stiles se nasmije nevjerici. „Radiš na autima, daješ jebeno nevjerojatne masaže, čistiš prilaze i kuhaš. Je li postoji nešto što ne znaš raditi ili si savršen?“

Derek pocrveni i odjednom je sram svojih sposobnosti. Možda je malo pretjerao. „Ja sam daleko od savršenoga. Samo pitaj Coopera. Ili moju bivšu ženu.“

„Ne smeta mi ako želiš pogledati što je s džipom.“ Stiles reče. „Samo mi se čini da ćeš mi uskoro poslati račun za svoje usluge.“

Derek odmahne glavom. „Stvarno mi nije teško. Ti si…“

„Tvoj susjed. Da, znam.“

„Zapravo sam htio reći prijatelj.“ Derek reče.

„A.“ Stiles pogleda u pod i prođe rukom kroz kosu.

Kad je Derek spreman ići kući, Seth ne želi pustiti Cooperu nogu iz zagrljaja. „Ne želim da ideš.“ Seth reče iz svoj obješenog položaja.

„Moraš ići spavati maleni.“ Cooper reče. „Doći ću se opet igrati s tobom uskoro.“

„Obećaješ?“

„Časna riječ.“ Cooper ispruži ruku da se rukuju.

„Što je to časna riječ?“

„Pa, moraš mi dati ruku da se rukujemo, i onda kažem 'časna riječ', i onda to znači da se moram doći uskoro igrati s tobom.“

„Zbog časne riječi.“

„Da, zbog časne riječi.“

Seth pusti Cooperovu nogu i da mu ruku da se rukuju. Cooper je uzme i s drugom rukom prvo dotakne svoju ruku „Eci.“, pa Sethovu „Peci“, pa sredinu gdje se drže za ruke, „Sijeci.“ Te mu pusti ruku.

Kad se vraćaju kući, Derek stavi Cooperu ruku oko ramena i povuče ga bliže k sebi. Poljubi ga u glavu. „Hvala, Coop.“

„Čini mi se da ste se ti i Stiles zabavljali u kuhinji.“ Cooper se podlo osmjehne.

„Ne znam o čemu pričaš.“ Derek reče. „Sve je bilo potpuno platonski.“

„Tata, likovi ne daju drugim likovima da im tako diraju vrat.“ Cooper istakne kad uđu u kuću. Izuje si čizme i baci ih na kup s drugim cipelama kraj vrata, te si skine jaknu i objesi je na vješalicu. „I to nije bila platonska masaža. Vidio sam kako masiraš baku, tetu Lauru ili tetu Coru; niti slično tome.“

„Idem se istuširati.“ Derek reče i odlučno ignorira Cooperove riječi dok vješa svoj kaput.

„Sigurno.“

Derek pokušava ne misliti o tome da njegov sin točno zna što će raditi pod tušem kad se istresa uz misli o Stilesu.

Derek se vrati s posla oko tri sata sljedeći dan i ode preko puta ceste. Shvati da je džip otključan i da su ključevi na centralnoj konzoli. Otvori haubu i brzo uvidi gdje je problem. Ode kupiti sve što mu je potrebno u dućan za autodijelove.

Kad se Stiles vrati kući, Derek je prekrivne masti i znojem iako je vani hladno. Čim Seth izađe iz auta, dotrči do Dereka koji je ispod auta. Čučne i sagne se da ga vidi.

„Zar liječiš đip-đipa?“

„Pokušavam.“ Derek reče i otkotrlja se natrag van.

„Seth, makni se odatle.“ Stiles vikne gotovo pomahnitalo i dotrči do njih.

„Sve je u redu.“ Derek reče. „Neće se ozlijediti.“

„Ajde sine, pusti stričeka Dereka da radi na đip-đipu.“

„Hoću ostati sa stričekom Derekom!“ Seth zacvili.

Stiles pogled Dereka koji slegne s ramenima. Neće mu smetati ako Seth želi ostati, ali ne želi se miješati u Stilesov odgoj.

„Pusti ga neka gleda.“ Tamnokosi muškarac reče i dođe do džipa. „Seth obožava aute.“ Stiles nervozno pogleda džip, pa Setha, pa alat. „Stiles, ništa mu neće biti.“ Muškarac se okrene prema Dereku i ispruži ruku. „Ja sam Scott.“

„Derek.“ Derek reče i rukuje se s njim.

„Čuo sam dosta o tebi.“ Scott reče i Derek naglo pogleda Stilesa koji namjerno ne gleda u njega. „Hvala ti što si vozio Stilesa na posao ovih dana.“

„Drago mi je što sam mogao pomoći.“

„Seth, ajde nemoj dirati opasne alate, može?“ Stiles vikne Sethu.

Scott udari Stilesa po ramenu, „Neće se slomiti, čovječe.“

„Sjetit ću se toga kad će tvoje buduće dijete raditi nešto opasno.“

Derek se okrene iza ramena gdje Seth čuči kraj njegove kutije s alatom znatiželjno vireći u nju. Podigne svaki alat i oprezno ga vrati na svoje mjesto.

„Moram se vratiti doma k Allison.“ Scott reče. „Drago mi je što smo se upoznali, Derek.“ Scott kimne glavom i okrene se prema Stilesu. „Opusti se, Stiles.“

„Jako se lako slomi!“ Stiles poviče za Scottom. „Stvarno.“ Reče Dereku.

„Može ostati sa mnom vani ako to želi, no ako se ti ne slažeš s tim, razumijem.“ Derek reče.

Stiles odmahne glavom. „Ne, Scott je u pravu. On obožava aute, a ja ne znam ništa o njima. Ovo će biti super za njega. Vjerojatno najbolja stvar ovaj tjedan.“ Zagrize usnu i razmišlja dok gleda Setha. „Da, u redu. Imam povjerenja u tebe.“

Nešto se slomi u Dereku.

„Ti idi unutra i radi što trebaš.“ Derek reče. Dođe do Setha i čučne. „Seth, želiš li mi pomoći da ozdravimo đip-đipa?“

Sethu se na licu pokaže uzbuđenje. „Mogu li?“ Pogleda tatu. „Mogu li, tata?“

„Da, maleni. Striček Derek će ti pokazati sve što želiš znati o autima.“ Stiles je sretan i to se vidi.

Derek provede poslijepodne ispod auta ležeći sa Sethom kraj sebe. Pola od tog vremena provede odgovarajući na Sethova uporna pitanja 'Što je to?' i 'Što to radi?'. Podsjeća ga na Stilesa, iako je iz početka bio dosta sramežljiv, sad ne može stati pričati.

Derek stavi Setha na prvo sjedalo dok isprobava da li auto radi. Radi. Seth se uzbudi i počinje uzbudljivu priču kako će se on i đip-đip borit protiv opakog trola. Derek kimne glavom kad se od njega to očekuje makar baš ne prati priču jako detaljno.

Nakon što popravi džipa, pokušava srediti i vrata i brave da se više ne zaleđuju na niskim temperaturama. Pridržava Setha dok mali pokušava koristiti ključ. Zapravo ne radi ništa nego samo gura ključ tamo gdje bi od prilike trebao ići i malo ga vrti, no Derek ga svejedno pohvali.

Kako je provodio vrijeme sa Sethom, Derek se sjetio Coopera dok je bio ovako malen. Uhvati ga nostalgija. Sad Cooper više vremena provodi sam u svojoj sobi nego s učeći o autima s Derekom kao što je nekad.

Seth pomogne Dereku spremiti alate u kutiju kad završe. Uđu u kuću zajedno. Derek pokuca prije nego što uđe i zazove. „Gotovi smo!“

„Jeste ga popravili?“ Stiles pita i ustane se s kauča.

„Pomogao sam đip-đipu!“ Seth izjavi i otrči Stilesu u zagrljaj. „Više nije gotov!“

„Više nije?“ Stiles se osmjehne. Sagne se da može obrisati mast sa Sethovog obraza. „Izgledaš kao pravi mehaničar.“

„Ja, ja sam koristio kuč!“

Stiles pogleda Dereka, sav zbunjen. „Ključ.“ Derek doda.

„O! Cool, maleni. Jesi li se zabavio?“ Seth kimne glavom. „Idi se oprati u kupaonu. Sav si prljav!“ Seth otrči i Stiles vikne za njim. „Ostavi robu u korpi!“ Okrene se prema Dereku. „I tebi bi dobro došao tuš. Baš si prljav.“ Stiles obriše mast s Derekovog obraza isto kao i Sethu, no ovaj put njegov dodir nema istu svrhu. Umjesto da makne ruku, nastavi ga lagano milovati.

Derek osjeti trnce gdje ga je Stiles dodirivao nakon što on makne ruku.

„Znači.“ Stiles reče. „Imam osjećaj da bih ti se trebao nekako odužiti za sve što si napravio. Popravio si mi džip i s time mi zaštedio tisuće kuna. Napravio si mi super večeru, no ja u hladnjaku jedino imam hrenovke, pa…“

„Izađi sa mnom.“ Derek izbrblja. Čim shvati što je učinio, želi se odmah okrenuti i pobjeći glavom bez obzira. Dlanovi mu se znoje i ima osjećaj da je zamijenio mjesta s Cooperom. Postao je nespretan adolescent kojeg pucaju hormoni umjesto odraslog, rastavljenog muškarca u kasnim tridesetima. Stiles gleda u njega i Derek ne zna što si misli. Želi povući sve što je rekao i nasmijat se kao na šalu, no mozak mu je stao. Stoji kao kip.

„Kao na spoj?“ Stiles upita.

„Da.“ Derek zucne. „Osim ako ne želiš da bude spoj. Možemo izaći i kao prijatelji.“

„Ne, ne, spoj je u redu. Savršeno u redu. Ja se sto posto slažem sa spojem.“

„Stvarno?“ Derek upita.

„Zaista si mislio da ću te odbiti?“ Stiles ga pogleda u nevjerici.

„Nisam ni znao sviđaju ti li se muškarci.“ Derek reče pomalo tupavo.

„Ti mi se sviđaš.“

„Cooper može pričuvati Setha.“ Derek reče jer ne želi previše razmišljati o svemu jer je Stiles upravo _rekao da mu se sviđa_! „Mogu te odvesti na večeru, gdje možemo jesti obrok za odrasle i pričati o stvarima koje djeca ne smiju čuti.“ Stiles se nasmije i Derek pocrveni. „Nisam to tako mislio.“

„Znam što si mislio.“ Stiles reče, no vidi se da se i on malo zacrvenio. „Jedini put kad čujem tako nešto je kad sam dovoljno hrabar da gledam pornjvu na slušalicama, a ne beščujnom. Zadnji put kad sam to pokušao, nisam čuo Setha da mi je ušao u sobu. Sva sreća pa četverogodišnjaci ne znaju što vide. O sranje, ne znam zašto sam ti to upravo rekao.“

Derek se nasmije. „Samo čekaj da imaš tinejdžera koji apsolutno zna što vidi. Ne znam od čega mi je više neugodno; kad on meni upadne u sobu ili ja njemu.“

„Gotovo. Seth nikad neće odrasti.“

„Sretno s tim.“ Derek reče s osmijehom na licu.

Kad se Derek vrati kući, osjeti da se nešto kuha. Nos ga dovede do kuhinje gdje Seth stoji za štednjakom i peče pljeskavice. „Što radiš?“ Derek pita i dopusti si da pogleda nered na elementima.

„Večeru. Što misliš?“

„Zašto?“ Cooper slegne ramenima. Derek primijeti izraz na Cooperovom licu i stavi se u tata-način rada. „Nešto se dogodilo. Što je?“

Cooper okrene jednu od pljeskavica i izdahne. „Danas sam saznao da je Amy nabavila novog dečka.“

„Nije.“ Derek reče suosjećajno.

„Je. Izgleda da sam predugo čekao. Makar sigurno ne bi rekla da ni da sam je pitao na vrijeme.“ Cooper reče mrzovoljno.

„Hej.“ Derek uzme Coopera za ruku i okrene ga prema sebi. „Amy je samo jedna od cura koje će ti se sviđati u tvom životu. Svaka cura bi bila sretna da te ima za dečka.“

„To samo tako kažeš. Ti si mi tata.“

„Ne znači da nije istina.“ Derek reče. „Naručio bi pizzu ili nešto da sam znao.“

Cooper slegne ramenima. „Htio sam nešto raditi da ne moram misliti o ničemu.“

„Gledat ćemo što god želiš večeras. Imaš kontrolu nad daljinskim.“ Derek reče i Cooper se malo nasmije.

Derek ne kaže Cooperu novosti vezane za Stilesa jer ne želi da ova večer bude samo o njemu, pa jedu hamburgere i pomfrit, gledaju televiziju dok Cooper skoro ne zaspi na kauču. Namrgođen je skoro cijelu večer i Derekovi pokušaji da ga oraspoloži glupim šalama nisu uspješni.

Nakon što Cooper ode u krevet, pošalje poruku Stilesu. _Jesi budan?_

_Jesam. Šta ima?_

_Coopera je odbila cura danas. Ništa mi nije gore od gledanja vlastitog klinca kako pati. Ne znam kako bi mu pomogao. Nekad je bilo lagano._

_Jadan. Mene je prvi puta odbila cura u trećem razredu. Lidija Martin. Ljubav mog života do osamnaeste godine. Odbila me na igralištu pod velikim odmorom i onda svaki dan poslije toga._

_Mene u petom razredu. Zvala se Penny._

_Mislim da lažeš. Ne vjerujem da te itko ikad odbio._

_Izgledao sam glupo. Bio sam klempo i imao velike prednje zube. Stvarno užasno._

_Lažeš._

_Pokazat ću ti slike._

_Dogovoreno :)_

U subotu opet padne više od desetak centimetara snijega. Derek i Cooper izađu u dvorište da naprave snjegovića.

„Možemo li vam se pridružiti?“

Derek pogleda u stranu i vidi da kraj njih stoje Seth i Stiles posve zamotani u šal i kapu. Derek se osmjehne. „Što misliš?“

Seth se klekne u snijeg i počne raditi grudu za snjegovića.

„Hej Seth.“ Cooper reče. „Što sam ti rekao? Opet ćemo se igrati.“

„Seth radi najbolje snjegoviće, je'l da maleni?“

Seth kimne glavom i počne oblikovati kuglu. Stiles se klekne kraj Dereka i njih četvero se igraju u snijegu neko vrijeme. Seth je prihvatio ulogu komentatora u priči gdje postoji snjegović koji jede samo bundeve i sir.

„Ima jako bujnu maštu.“ Stiles šapne Dereku na uho. „Svaki put izmisli novu priču.“

Derek završava snjegovića koji sad već ima kapu, šal, oči, usta i gumbe od kamenja i nos od grančice kad ga pogodi gruda u stranu glave. Naglo se okrene prema smjeru iz kojeg je došla gruda i ugleda Stilesa koji stoji s rukom preko usta.

„Ciljao sam ti leđa. Kunem se!“

Derek se sagne i napravi grudu i baci je prema Stilesu. Stiles vikne i izmakne se.

„Oprosti!“ Stiles se smije.

„Prekasno je za to!“ Derek odgovori. „Vrijeme je za osvetu!“ Napravi još jednu grudu i čuje Setha kako pita Coopera da li mogu i oni raditi grude. U trenutku zaboravi na njih i potrči prema Stilesu s dvije grude u rukama. Stiles vrisne i počne trčati od njega. Derek se osmjehne i krene za njim.

Stiles otrči iza kuće i Derek baci jednu grudu, ali jako promaši. Tad baci još jednu koja pogodi Stilesa točno u glavu. Kapa mu je puna snijega. Derek ne pokušava napraviti još gruda nego krene uhvatiti Stilesa. Sagne se i uhvati ga oko struka. Oboje padnu u snijeg.

Kotrljaju se sve dok Derek ne završi na Stilesu koji je potpuno ispod njega. Oboje se smiju. Ostali su bez daha. Stiles izgleda jako sretno, a ne umorno i bolesno kao prije par tjedana. Oči su me se sjaje od smijeha i zabave. Nos i obrazi su mu crveni od hladnoće.

Gledaju se i onda se Derek sagne da ga poljubi.

Stiles uhvati Dereka oko vrata s debelim rukavicama. Usne su mu hladne i ispucale. Derek dotakne jednu usnicu svojim jezikom i Stiles mu dopusti da ga poljubi jače.

Derek je zaboravio kako je to ljubiti nekoga samo zato da s njim spavaš i onda odeš. Stilesovi poljupci su mu prožimali tijelo trncima, od glave do pete, toliko jako da mu se zavrtjelo u glavi. Osjeća se kao tinejdžer.

Kad se Derek odmakne, Stiles ga pogleda sramežljivo. „Oprosti.“ Derek reče.

„Nemoj da ti bude.“ Derek reče. Pomiluje Derekov obraz s rukavicom. „Meni definitivno nije.“

Derek se sagne da ga opet poljubi.

Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, Derek se teškog srca digne i ponudi ruku Stilesu. Nađu dečke kako se igraju ispred kuće u snijegu.

„Što radite?“ Stiles pita.

„Ne znam kako napraviti joptu.“ Seth reče.

„Probao sam mu objasniti, no samo zgnječi snijeg.“ Cooper slegne ramenima.

„Ovako.“ Derek čučne kraj Setha i uzme malo snijega u šake. Polako pokaže Sethu kako napraviti čvrstu grudu i kako je baciti. Potrebno je neko vrijeme, no Seth napokon uspije napraviti svoju prvu grudu. Cooper nađe plastične boce i postaviti ih na povišeno da Seth može vježbati bacanje.

„Hvala ti.“ Stiles reče i stane kraj Dereka. „Ne znaš koliko mi ovo znači.“

Derek se okrene da pogleda Stilesa. „Ma znam.“ Protrlja ruke skupa; smrznule su se. Prsti ga bole od hladnoće jer su mu rukavice skroz mokre.

„Je'l ti hladno za ruke?“ Stiles pita. Derek kimne glavom i Stiles skine svoje rukavice da bi mogao skinuti Derekove. Uzme njegove hladne ruke između svojih i protrlja ih da ih zagrije. „Ja ću te zagrijati.“

„Nije li i tebi hladno?“ Derek pita. Stiles vješto masira Derekove prste da ih zagrije.

Stiles odmahne glavom. „Ne baš.“ Digne mu ruke do usta da ih može zagrijati i toplim dahom. Derek si ne može pomoći i poljubi Stilesa u obraz. Stiles ga onda brzo poljubi na usta. Pomogne mu da opet stavi rukavice na ruke. Ne ispušta mu ruku iz svoje iako više nije potrebno da je drži.

Kasnije taj dan Derek gleda televiziju, no misli su mu svugdje samo ne tu. Stalno se vraća na njihov poljubac i kako je bilo lijepo osjetiti Stilesovo tijelo ispod njegovog. Zanima ga kako će biti opet ga poljubiti.

„Danas se nešto dogodilo.“ Cooper reče. „Vidio sam vas da se držite za ruke, a i imaš jeziv izraz lica. Ajde, reci mi.“

„Neke stvari te se ne tiču, Coop.“ Derek reče.

„Fakat, tata? Ajde, reci mi.“

„Poljubili smo se.“ Derek popusti i reče. Jako mu je neugodno.

„Napokon!“ Cooper uzvikne. „Mislio sam da ću vas ja morati spojiti.“ Derek digne obrvu. Ovo ga zabavlja. „Bili ste toliko očiti da me je bilo sram.“

Derek se nasmije. „Znači da ti neće smetati ako ćeš večeras čuvati Setha.“

„A, neće, je li?“ Cooper pita i prekriži ruke preko prsa. „Jesi li na napokon pozvao van?“

„Jesam.“

„Dobro.“ Cooper reče. „Nisam više to mogao trpjeti.“

Derek zakoluta očima. „Pretjeruješ.“

„Popravio si mu auto, a ja sam mu morao odmetati snijeg, tata.“ Cooper ga mrko pogleda. „To je još uvijek najčudniji način koji sam vidio da netko pokušava zadobiti nečiju pozornost.“

„Dugo nisam to morao raditi.“

Cooper promatra Dereka par minuta i onda reče. „Drugačiji si kad si s njim.“

„Kako to misliš?“ Derek pita.

„Ne znam točno, ali kad si s njim, lice ti je drugačije, drugačiji se držiš i čak se drugačije smiješ.“

„Osmijeh mi je drugačiji?“ Derek pita s nevjericom.

„Mislim, ovaj, izgledaš… zadovoljno. Kao da ti je sve bolje kad je Stiles tamo.“

Derek ne zna što da kaže na to, samo gleda u daljinu i pušta da mu sjednu Cooperove riječi. Iznenađen je što je Cooper primijetio te stvari, ali ne misli da je pogriješio. Uvijek je bio sretan; ima Coopera, svoju obitelj, svoju posao, no kad je sa Stilesom, osjeća se ispunjeno.

Derek ne zna što da obuče jer ne zna gdje Stiles želi da idu na večeru. Shvati da sigurno neće ići nekud posebno, pa obuče kestenjastu majicu i uske traperice u kojima mu guza izgleda super.

„Misliš da imaš neke uže hlače, tata?“ Cooper ga pita kad siže niz stepenice.

Derek ga pogleda bez komentara. „Hoćeš li me ikad prestati zezati?“

„Jok.“ Cooper se samozadovoljno nasmiješi.

„Obuj cipele i idemo.“ Derek reče.

Počelo je opet sniježiti u kratkom vremenu koje im je trebalo da pređu cestu. U kosi su mu pahuljice. Nervozno pozvoni na vrata. Stiles otvori vrata izgledajući potpuno izmoreno i nespremno u zgužvanoj odjeći i bos.

„Nisam još spreman.“ Reče i pusti ih da uđu u kuću. „Seth je… težak danas.“

„Coopi!“ Seth vikne i dotrči do Coopera, te mu se zabije u noge i zagrli ih.

„E, sad si sretan i ne plačeš.“ Stiles reče. „Baš ti hvala, klinjo.“

„Jesi li došao da se igramo?“ Seth pita Coopera. Objesio mu se za noge i nagnuo je glavu unatrag.

„Jesam. Možemo gledati i filmove. Što god ti želiš.“

„Možete naručiti pizzu za večeru.“ Stiles uputi Coopera. „Ostavio sam nešto novaca i letke kraj telefona. Moj broj mobitela je isto tamo, i od mog tate i Scotta, i…“

„Stiles.“ Derek reče i dodirne mu ruku da zadobije njegovu pozornost. „Sve će biti u redu.“

„Tako je, zar ne Seth?“ Cooper kaže. „Bit će nam jako zabavno.“

„Bok, tata!“ Seth reče, ali ga ne pogleda i odvuče Coopera da se igraju.

„Ni zagrljaj.“ Stiles reče dok ih gleda kako idu prema Sethovoj sobi.

„Hoćeš li ovako ići?“ Derek pita. „Ako tebi ne smeta, ne smeta ni meni.“

Stiles pogleda što nosi i shvati da ga Derek zadirkuje. „Sranje. U redu, samo još pet minuta. Obećajem.“

„Bez stresa, Stiles.“ Derek reče. „Ovo bi trebala biti zabavna večer.“

Dok čeka, Derek gleda slike izložene u dnevnoj sobi. Većina ih je sa Stilesom i Sethom kroz godine i neke su sa Scottom, privlačnom tamnokosom ženom i čovjekom koji je zasigurno Stilesov otac. Stiles se vrati nakon pet minuta. Kosa mu je još uvijek raščupana, no uspijeva izgledati sređeno. Ostavio je zgužvane bež hlače, no obukao je novu majicu s kariranom košuljom preko nje.

„Oprosti.“ Stiles reče pokazujući na svoju odjeću. „Izgledam kao da me krava prožvakala.“

„Izgledaš veoma dobro.“ Derek reče. Njegov odgovor zadovolji Stilesa, no ipak mu je neugodno. „Coop, mi idemo.“

„Zabavite se!“

Izađu iz kuće u mećavu. Stiles pogleda i namršti se. „Želiš li ipak ostati kući i naručiti dostavu?“

„Zvuči savršeno.“ Derek reče i uzme Stilesovu ruku i vodi ga do svoje kuće. „Uznemiren si jer si ostavio Setha samog?“

„Da, skroz.“

Derek pusti Stilesu da odabere što će jesti, pa završe s kineskom hranom iz Stilesovog najdražeg restorana s dostavom. Sjede jedan prema drugome na kauču i razgovaraju uz pržene škampe s rižom i odrezak s paprikom.“

„Kad sam planirao večer, ovo nije bilo u planu.“ Derek prizna dok pojedu svu hranu koja je bila na stoliću.

„Što ne valja?“ Stiles pita.

Derek slegne ramenima. „Htio sam da ova večer bude savršena za tebe. Zaslužuješ barem jednu večer da se opustiš.“

„Ovo je bilo savršeno; jeli smo moju najdražu hranu, nisam morao razgovarati o igračkama ili Tomici i prijateljima. Ako možeš zažmiriti na činjenicu da mi je odjeća izgužvana, ovo je savršena večer.“

„Stvarno ti ne gledam odjeću.“ Derek se osmjehne.

„Vjeruj mi, ali zato ja gledam tvoje traperice.“ Stiles se našali. Derek mu se približi i stavi ruku na njegovu nogu. „Što želiš od mene, Derek?“

Derek se namršti. „Ne razumijem.“

„Očistiš mi snijeg, popraviš mi džip i skuhaš mi večeru.“

„Želim ti pomoći.“ Derek reče. „Želim biti tu za tebe.“

„Ali tko će biti tu za tebe?“ Stiles pita. „Što želiš od mene? Hoćeš da ti popušim?“

„Što?! Ne!“ Derek uzviče. Zbog Stilesovog izraza na licu, brzo doda. „Mislim, da. Hoću, ali ne zato što ja to želim ili se osjećaš dužnim. Želim to samo ako ti želiš.“

„Znači, što onda zapravo želiš?“ Stiles stavi ruku oko Derekovih ramena i primi ga za vrat. „Što će te usrećiti?“

„Ovo.“ Derek reče. „Da večeramo skupa na kauču, da se poslije mazimo kad gledamo televiziju. Hoću ti očistiti snijeg ispred kuće, popraviti ti auto i skuhati ti večeru. Hoću da budeš sretan i da se odmoriš.“

Stiles se osmjehne i približi Dereku da se može ugnijezditi uz njegova prsa. „To zvuči teško, zato se pripremi da te zagrlim i nikad ne pustim zauzvrat.“

Derek doda Stilesu daljinski i pusti ga da odabere što će gledati. To je upravo ono što je htio; Stiles koji leži u njegovom zagrljaju na kauču.

Stiles ga pogleda i nježno ga poljubi u bradu.

Ostanu tako neko vrijeme i kad se Derek pomakne kad završi epizoda, Stiles se uopće ne trzne. Vidi da je Stiles zaspao. Pomiluje mu prstima kroz kosu i složi se bolje da može tako ostati i pogledati sljedeću epizodu.

Stiles se probudi sat vremena kasnije. „Čovječe, zaspao sam kao klada.“ Promrmlja. Glas mu je hrapav od spavanja. Derek ga obožava i razmišlja kako bi bilo lijepo čuti ga svako jutro. „Trebao si me probuditi.“

„Bio si iscrpljen.“ Derek reče. „Trebao ti je san.“

„Htio sam se družiti s tobom.“ Stiles reče i digne se da se protegne i protrlja oči. „A ne spavati. Koliko je sati?“

„Malo poslije 8.“

„Kad bi se trebali vratiti klincima?“ Stiles pita.

Derek slegne ramenima. „Cooper ima četrnaest godina. Može se snaći. Seth je onaj za kojeg se trebaš brinuti.“

„Jesam li loš otac ako želim ostati ovdje još malo?“

Derek prođe prstima kroz Stilesovu kosu. „Ne, Stiles. Nisi loš otac.“

„Dobro onda.“ Stiles se nagne prema njemu toliko brzo da slučajno udari Dereka sa svojim nosom. Stiles zastenje i vrati se natrag. „Oprosti, ovo je bilo više seksi u mojoj glavi.“

Derek pričeka da se Stiles opet nagne prema njemu. Ovaj puta ga uhvati i strastveno poljubi. Derek Stilesu prepusti kontrolu nad svim. Stiles mu se sjedne u krilo i stavi obje noge oko njega. Nastavi ga ljubiti. Lagano gricne Derekovu donju usnu prije nego ga poljubi s jezikom. Trnci prolaze kroz Derekovo tijelo kad mu Stiles gurne svoj mekan jezik u usta, a kad mu počne nježno sisati jezik, Derek osjeti toplinu između nogu. Derekova ruka klizne ispod Stilesove majice; koža mu je nježna i topla.

Stiles ga ljubi po obrazu do uha i nježno šapne. „Hoćeš li misliti da sam štraca ako želim seks večeras?“ Stiles uzme Derekovo uhu između zubi i lagano ga gricka. Derek zastenje i trzne bokovima.

„Naravno da ne.“ Derek lagano gurne Stilesa sa sebe. „Soba, na katu.“

Cijelim putem se ljube i smiju. Derek ima osjećaj kao da hoda po oblacima. Tako je sretan i nervozan i uzbuđen. Nastave se ljubiti još neko vrijeme na krevetu. Leže jedan kraj drugoga i Stiles počne oprezno masirati Derekovu erekciju kroz traperice.

„Prošlo je puno vremena od kad sam zadnji put spavao s muškarcem. Još od faksa.“ Stiles reče.

Derek mu stavi ruku uz obraz. „Možemo dalje ići sporije. Ne moramo sve napraviti večeras. Nikud ne idem, Stiles. Imamo ostatak vremena da seks.“

„Samo sam jednom spavao s nekim nakon Heather. Nije kao da imam vremena uz Setha.“

Derek gurne Stilesa da legne na leđa, tako da on bude na njemu. Gurne Stilesovu majicu gore da ga može ljubiti po prsima. Stiles je veoma topao na njegovim usnama. Stiles naglo uzdahne i stavi prste u Derekovu kosu. Derek se pomazi s tamnim dlačicama na Stilesovom trbuhu, onda otkopča gumb na Stilesovim hlačama i spusti mu šlic. Svuče mu hlače zajedno s boksericama niz noge dok Stiles digne bokove. Ud mu poskoči i Derek ne trati vrijeme, nego odmah stavi svoje usne oko njega.

Dereku se sviđa sve o Stilesovom udu kad ga ima u ustima. Više nego sviđa; uživa kad ga Stiles vuče prstima za kosu i masira po tjemenu. Stiles ispušta slasne zvukove uz tihe jecaje. Ne treba puno vremena da Stiles svrši i Derek ga proguta bez problema. Još mu je u ustima kad mu ud olabavi.

Poljupcima se vrati do Stilesovih ramena i vrata, ljubeći ovaj i onaj madež, zato što sad može. Lagano siše njegovu kožu da ostavi svoj trag na Stilesovim ramenima. Kad pogleda Stilesu u lice, Stiles ima zatvorene oči i izgleda potpuno opušteno. „Predivo izgledaš.“ Derek šapne. „Izgledaš bezbrižno.“

„Jesam, zahvaljujući tebi.“ Malo otvori oko da može pogledati što Derek radi.

Derek se sagne i strastveno ga poljubi. Otkopča si hlače istovremeno. Stiles uhvati njegov ud kad može. Dereku se okrenu oči u glavi čim ga Stiles počne gladiti i glasno zastenje kraj Stilesovih usta. Traljavo se ljube, no ne smeta mu. Stilesov stisak je nespretan i nesiguran, no Derek se gura u nj. Osjećaj je apsolutno nevjerojatan.

Derek svrši neuredno između njih, te se malo odmakne da ih bolje vidi kako su povezani. „Pogodio sam ti hlače.“ Derek promrmlja i sagne se do poda da podigne svoju majicu od sinoć da ih obriše. Uspije maknuti većinu, no velika mokra mrlja se svejedno vidi.

„Nije me briga.“ Stiles reče. „To nije najgora stvar na mojoj odjeći.“ Opet otvori jedno oko i pogleda Dereka. „Zapravo, možda čak i je ovaj put.“ Derek se nasmije i ponovo poljubi Stilesa. „Legni se k meni još malo.“ Stiles predloži. „Onda se moram vratiti kući.“

Stiles leži u Derekovom zagrljaju dok pričaju. Još su neobučeni. Derek se ne sjeća kad se zadnji put osjećao kao muškarac, a ne kao otac, kad se zadnji put osjećao ovako dobro. Nada se da se Stiles osjeća slično.

Kad su spremni završiti večer, Derek doprati Stilesa do svojih ulaznih vrata. „Bilo mi je jako zabavno.“ Derek reče i uhvati obje Stilesove ruke u svoje. Ne želi ih pustit.

„I meni.“ Stiles prizna. „Već sam spreman za sljedeći put.“ Derek ga nježno poljubi.

Gleda ga kako prelazi cestu, te kad Stiles uđe u svoju kuću zatvori vrata. Ode u dnevnu sobu i gleda televiziju dok se Cooper ne vrati par minuta kasnije.

„I.“ Cooper reče i baci se kraj njega na kauč. „Kako je bilo?“

Derek se osmjehne. „Bilo je super.“

Cooper zakoluta očima. „Imaš isti blesavi pogled kao i Stiles. Pozlit će mi od vas.“

„Kako je bilo sa Sethom?“

„Super. Igrali smo se, pa smo gledali film i onda je zaspao. Sviđa mi se mali.“ Derek kimne glavom i Cooper se digne da ode u svoju sobu. „Tata?“ Zazove i Derek se okrene da ga pogleda. „Drago mi je što si sretan.“ Otrči gore po stepenicama.

Derek dobije poruku od Stilesa par sati kasnije. _Misliš li da je prerano da imamo obiteljski ručak sutra?_

_Tko će kuhati? Ja ili ti?_

_Naravno da ti. Ja nemam ništa osim hrenovki u hladnjaku._

_Dogovoreno._

Derek se nasmije od uha do uha i okrene na svoj najdraži program. Na kraju se dopisuje sa Stilesom dugo poslije ponoći i kad napokon ode u krevet, više se ne osjeća tako usamljeno.


End file.
